Three is Better Than One
by evoldrawdereverof
Summary: Behind every great man is an even greater woman. But sometimes when you're just so great you need, maybe more than one woman? Edward's POV, one shot. Enjoy!


1876

Edward's POV

I pulled the pocket watch out of my breast pocket and checked the time. Fifteen minutes passed two. He should have been here already, I should be well on my way home. I sighed and tapped my foot impatiently as I stood by the bench. I looked to my right as I heard the piercing whistle of the train rolling into the station. About time.

A portly, balding man with a dark suit strolled casually off the train and walked towards me in at a slow, confidant pace. I felt my mouth turn into a frown, his comfort was unsettling, I would have to rectify that.

"Mr. Cullen, so nice to see you again." His hand extended towards me an easy grin gracing his rat face.

"You're late. I asked for you to be here at twelve thirty. I've been waiting for over two hours. So the feeling is one sided." I said shaking his hand.

"Well now, Mr. Cullen I cannot help the delays of the train. You know how these things go."

"Hmm, well I expect you have what I asked for?"

"Of course, business before pleasure as usual with you." He said showing me his brief case, "Let us find a more private spot and I shall give you all my information. Perhaps a spot where I could get a nice meal. I'm quite famished." Food, of course, always on his mind.

"Did you not eat on the ride? You had plenty of time." I said as we walked down the stairs and onto the paved sidewalk.

"No, didn't have time for a snack. Is there a place close by? It will be much easier to conduct business in a private room." He kept pushing the eating issue.

"Fine there's a little bistro on the other side of the road. We can get a private table there." I said leading him the the cafe. I knew of it because, well, I owned almost everything in this small town.

I flashed a couple bills at them and they quickly seated us in a private room in the back of the building. Gordy smiled, he must have thought I was bank rolling this little lunch break.

Once he had his food I turned our little outing back into business, "So the documents I asked for? I assume since you had months to gather all the information, it must be great." I said taking a sip of my brandy and lighting a cigar.

"Oh yes. I got more than you asked for Mr. Cullen. Above and beyond." He said

"Hmm, well hand them over." I said holding out my hand.

"I want to see the money first. No disrespect Mr. Cullen, but I want to know that I'll be well paid for all my hard work." He said slumping down into his chair.

"You'll get the money as soon as I know that the information I want is accurrate and useful." I said leaning back, taking the dominant posistion.

"With all due respect, Mr. Cullen, I would like to see my money first." He said eyes narrowing.

"Mr. Gordy, you're speaking to a busniess man. I will give you the money if I am satisfied with your work. So please, do not try to hustle me, you'll find the results to be painful and possibly life threatening." I threatened as I casually took a puff of my cigar.

He swallowed nervously but kept his composure, "Alright, here you go. No need for threats." He said as he handed me the papers in his brief case.

I looked through them, nodding as he had the correct information. When I was pleased with what he had to offer I handed him the enevelope full of cash. His eyes lit up as he counted the money.

"You have your money. I want you out of this town in two hours and back to your home. You wait for me to send you a letter with your next assignment. Make yourself discreet."

I told him standing up and walking out of the room. I could tell from his scrowl he was mad I didn't pay for his lunch. I needed to go, no, I wanted to go home.

I strolled on home, at a slow pace. More so I was checking over my businesses. Each 'owner' nodded and gave me a little smile. The women gave sultry looks my way, licking their lips in suggestive ways. I paid them no mind though, I had my own treasures at home.

Mr. Kleech, the owner of my small grocery store, ran up to me, his ancient face troubled and worried. His petite wife standing by the door of the store, watching with a scowl on her face.

"Mr. Cullen, I was, uh, well I was wondering, um when I was gonna... get p-paid? It's been a w-week and well the r-rent will be due soon." He had a lot of trouble getting this sentance out.

I chuckled at him, "Don't worry Mister Kleech, you'll get your payment. But I was a little concerned about the incoming profits. You see we're about three hundered dollars short this month. Last month are profits were through the roof, now all of a sudden people aren't buying like they use to? Doesn't add up to me Mr. Kleech." I said.

"Are you suggesting that I s-stole from you? I would never do such a thing! I've been a faithful employee to you and your father for twenty two years!" He said becoming defensive but still remaining respectful.

"Absolutely not, I'm just questioning the difference in profits. Is there a problem with the produce?" I asked.

"Well I'll admit Elliot is getting very old, he's just not as good of a farmer as he use to be. And two of our plowing horses died at the end of last month. So the crops aren't as good as they should be." He explained, I nodded.

"I really wish you would have told me of your troubles. You know I would've bought you new horses and sent a helping hand. I wish you and your wife would think a little bit better of me. Am I really such a monster?" I said.

"No! You're a wonderful man, the absolute best! It's just that we already bug you enough with our troubles, we don't want you to fell like your taking care of us."

"Mr. Kleech, alerting me about any business related problems really isn't you bugging me. If something is wrong with any of my businesses I want to know immediately. Now, I'll talk to your landlord about more time on your rent and I'll send you two of the best horses and a farmhand for Elliot. Next month I want the profits through the roof. You'll get your pay on Friday." I told him. He shook my hand eagerly.

"Oh thank you sir! Is there anything I can do to repay you?" He asked.

"If your lovely wife could send one of her famous peach pies to my house, I would be most grateful. She truly has a way with pie. And I'm sure Isabella would love that." I told him shaking his hand.

"Of course, anything you want." He said running back to his wife.

I kept on walking, my home was only a short walk away. Soon I came to the thick woods that surrounded my lavish mansion. The walk up to the house was a nice and calming walk. The birds making sweet music, while the little critters scurried around the forest floor. The babbling brooke that ran through my property made a calming and wonderful background noise, you could even hear the catfish jumping out of the water.

I came upon my house, well my mansion. The marble stone stairs, leading up to a big, mahogony door. My dear Alice had picked out the dark green curtains that blocked the view from any peepers who dared prowled on my land. She was a genius with home design I let her pick out almost everything in this home, she didn't have any limit with the money she could spend I just gave her my okay and she spent. But she was priceless and anything she wanted, she knew she'd get.

I opened the door slowly, and was greeted by my beautiful wives, Rose, Alice and Bella. All standing with wide smiles on their faces, happy to have me home. Once my coat was off they came to me and each found a spot on my body to cling to.

"Hello my beautiful girls. How was your day?" I asked kissing each one of them on their cheeks. They each started talking at the same time.

"Hey hey hey, one at a time darlings. Rose, please tell me about your day." I said starting with my oldest wife.

"Well, my sweet and handsome husband today I organized all your paperwork and straightened up your study. I learned a two new pie recipes, and finished my book." She said kissing me on the lips.

"Very good my beautiful wife, I'm glad your day was filled with a lot of acomplishments." I told her kissing her back, "Now Alice please tell me how your day was." I said moving onto my second oldest wife.

"Well Mrs. Smith wrote to me today telling about her new garden statues and bragging about how beautiful her garden was with all the blooming colorful flowers and new things she has. And well I was wondering if you would allow me to redecorate the gardens? And perhaps get new statues? And a few new flowers? Please please!" She asked all in one breath, clinging to the middle of me, she was practically bouncing up and down.

"Yes of course my darling, now what else did you do in your day besides fantasying about redecorating." I said.

"Oh yes, well um Isabella and I took a walk on the paths behind the house with Scotty, and I started writing in my poetry book, I created a new poem I hope you'll listen to it?" She said pushing her lower lip out, I kissed it and then kissed her forehead.

"Of course I'll listen to your new poem, I'm sure it'll be as lovely as you are. Now Isabella how was your day my beauty?" I asked my youngest wife.

"Well I went to tea with the ladies today, we talked and what not. Alice and I took a walk around the property, I finished my new party dress for the party your throwing on Saturday, I also made sure the invitations were sent to the right most important people. Oh and I was wondering if I could purchase a new set of gloves? For the party, mine are so very dingy and old. And I want to look my best for your party to impress all your business partners." She asked, her sweet little voice tinkling like bells.

"My darling I told you, you didn't have to sew a new dress for the party, I got the tailor to make each of your dresses. I told you anything you needed I would be more than happy to purchase it for you. You don't listen little one, am I going to have to paddle you until you understand?" I teased kissing her nose.

"No sir, you won't have to paddle me. I understand I just thought I could save you some money if I made my own party dress." She said standing on her tip toes and kissing me.

"Thank you for being so considerate but the money isn't for you to worry about, just me. Now did you work on your lessons?" I asked her.

"Yes, English today. The tudor brought over many terms and what not for me to define. He said I did very well." She said proudly. Her being the youngest of my wives was still doing her school lessons, I required all three of my wives to be sophisticated and able to carry on a conversation.

"Very well my dear. Have I told you three how lucky I am to have the most beautiful, smart and wonderful wives ever? All three of you are so perfect." I told them giving them each a kiss on their plump lips.

"Alice how about we retreat to the study and listen to your poetry? I am really eager to hear your sweet words." I said, they let go of me and we walked to the study upstairs.

I sat behind my desk as Alice stood in the middle of the room, her leather poetry book in hand. Rose draped herself across the long couch while Isabella sat in the over stuffed armchair by the window. I gave Alice my full attention.

How do I love thee? Let me count the ways.  
I love thee to the depth and breadth and height  
My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight  
For the ends of Being and ideal Grace.  
I love thee to the level of everyday's  
Most quiet need, by sun and candle-light.  
I love thee freely, as men strive for Right;  
I love thee purely, as they turn from Praise.  
I love thee with a passion put to use  
In my old griefs, and with my childhood's faith.  
I love thee with a love I seemed to lose  
With my lost saints, — I love thee with the breath,  
Smiles, tears, of all my life! — and, if God choose,  
I shall but love thee better after death.

(Elizabeth Barret Browning)

All three of us clapped as she finished her sweet poem. She smiled and blushed, I motioned with my finger for her to come to me. I kissed her deeply.

"Ah my sweet and creative Alice, what a wonderful poet you are. So sweet and tender, so beautiful." I said kissing her neck and letting my hand stroke her shoulder down to her waist.

She giggled like a school girl, "Oh Edward, my love you are to good to me. So generous with your compliments." She said kissing me back and wiggling her hips in my lap.

I lifted her off my lap, "Now ladies I hope you've prepared something delicious for dinner. I'm quite famished." I told them standing, both Rose and Bella stood.

"Of course, it's nice and hot if you would like to eat now." Rose said holding my hand and pulling me out of the room.

We walked into the dining room, I held out the seat for Rose, then Alice and then Bella giving them each a kiss on the head. I sat at the head of the table, then served myself first, getting a big helping of each item that was in front of me. When it was just the four of us I served myself, when we had company they each served me with an item.

Once my plate was full they served themselves. The food was steaming and smelt delicious, as always. I moaned as I took the first bite of chicken.

"I made that." Alice said proudly.

"It's very delicious my sweet. You've outdone yourself." I complimented then took a bite of the mixed vegetables. Again I smiled, it was amazing.

"I hand picked the vegetables from the garden today. I only choose the best ones." Rose said smiling confidently. She was the most prideful of my brides, always so confidant and maybe just a little snobby.

"Wonderful my dear. Very great choices on the vegetables." I said to her, kissing her hand.

I took a bite of the bread, knowing Bella made it, she was the best bread maker, "I made that. I hope you like it." She said shyly, oh my sweet shy Bella.

"As always it is absolutely wonderful. Truly a work of art." I told her taking another bite.

As soon as I had taken a bite of everything they began to eat their food. They always wanted my approval before they did anything.

After dinner we went into the sitting room and did our own thing. I read the daily newspaper, Rosalie sat in her chair reading a thick book, Alice sat on a pillow on the floor and wrote in her poetry book, while Bella immediately went to the grand piano and played a beautiful melody.

We spent about an hour in the sitting room when I finally announced that I wanted to retreat to bed. The girls smiled happily, eager to go to bed and pleasure me.

They went into their own personal rooms to change for bed while I went into the master bedroom and took off my over coat and shoes. I left my pants and shirt on, much preferring my girls to take them off of me. I smiled as I heard their bedroom doors open, indicating their readiness.

Rosalie opened the door, then walked in followed by Alice and Bella. They stood at the foot of the bed, letting me take them in.

Rosalie was dressed in a short, blood red, low cut, silk night gown. Her long, blond hair taken down from the hat she was previously wearing, was laying beautifully against her back. Her makeup had been wiped off, but my personal opinion was that she was even more beautiful without it. I could see her very large breast through her thin night gown. Her blue eyes held lust, wanting nothing more than to jump me.

Alice, standing next to Rose, was dressed in a matching low cut silk night gown except hers was a very light pink. Her black, medium length hair framing her pointed faced. Alice was petite, her breasts being small but very perky and cute. Her creamy skin making my mouth water with anticipation. I could smell her perfume from my place on the bed. Mmm I couldn't wait to taste her, I licked my lips, her dark green eyes looking me up and down. My eyes wondering over to my innocent wife, Bella.

Her night gown was the lightest shade of blue, the dress hugging her deep curves so wonderfully. She had the most beautiful, kissable lips that have ever been on a woman, the perfect shape and just very big and suckable. Her thick lashes framed her light brown innocent eyes. Her chestnut, spiraled hair falling way passed her hips, but barely covered her bottom. Which I was grateful for. Her ass was by far the best out of all three of my wives, each time I saw her wiggling her plump, perky bottom I just wanted to squeeze it. She constantly complained of it hurting from me smacking and clutching it so hard, I couldn't help myself. Her legs were also the prettiest, so shapely and long, and smooth. I wanted nothing more than to bury my face in her snatch. She was so innocent and beautiful.

I motioned with my finger for them to join me on the large bed, big enough for the four of us. Rose attacked my lips with hers, her tongue flickered the bottom of my lip, begging for entrance. I granted it to her and sucked her skilled tongue into my mouth. My hands roamed her body, then ended up on her large breasts, squeezing and pulling them. She moaned, her hips slamming into mine. Her hand rubbed against my bulge. I moaned into her mouth then pulled away, rolling her over and pulling Alice to me.

Instead of kissing my lips she sucked and licked my neck, making sure she paid a lot of attention to my ears. She unbuttoned my shirt and kissed down to my belly button, I lifted up so she could unbutton the top button of my pants. She gripped my bulge. I looked over to see Rose move Alice's hair back and suck on her neck. I loved it when my wives played together.

Once Alice got a good feel of my crotch I grabbed Bella by the back of her hair and jerked her to me. I loved getting a little aggressive with her, the little mewling and whimpering sounds drove me over the edge. I wrapped one arm around her shoulders and placed one hand on her bottom, squeezing and giving it a nice hard smack. She yelped, her pelvis jumping into mine. I felt Alice's and Rose's hands on her ass as well, taking my lead in smacking and squeezing. Bella was usually the one we liked to dominate over, her reactions made it more entertaining and arousing.

I let her pull away, actually Rosalie jerked her up by her hair and slammed her lips against Bella's. Rose was so dominant over the other two, she was the oldest so she was higher in the pecking order. I sat back and watched as Rose and Alice attacked Bella with their lips, their hands rubbing every inch of her body, making her wither and squirm. After a minute they looked to me for directions.

I smiled, "Alice, Bella make sure Rose is nice and ready for me. Give her breasts a lot of attention." I told them lifting up into a sitting position so I could enjoy the show.

Alice grabbed Rose by the face and kissed her deeply, her hand threading through her hair. Bella pulled down the top of her deep cut gown, pull the straps off her shoulders. She squeezed and tugged her pink nipples, then attached her mouth to one, gently sucking and nibbling. Rose's hips moved whenever Bella would pulled or twist her head. Alice pulled away and then attached herself to Rose's other nipple. Rose placed each hand on the back of Alice's and Bella's heads, her hand twisted and tugging their hair. I pulled my cock out of my pants and began stroking it. Rose watched me stroke myself and licked her lips I smiled back at her.

Once both Alice and Bella were satisfied they moved onto her stomach, inching lower and lower to her dark blond curls between her thighs. Rose fell back against the bed, Alice and Bella keeping her legs wide open. Alice dove straight for her heat, taking no hesitation or experimental touches. Rose threw her head back and moaned, biting her tongue. Bella sat back on her heels biting her lip, eager to get involved but afraid to push Alice out of the way.

When Alice lifted up I could see her lips shine with Rose's juice. She leaned over and kissed Bella, forcing her tongue down her throat, making her taste Rose. Once Alice was satisfied with the kiss, she pushed Bella's head down to Rose's snatch. Bella eagerly took to her wet heat, shoving her face right into her core. Alice went back up to Rose's face, taking her lips back into her mouth. Rose grabbed a handful of Bella's hair and forced her face harder into her core we she started to orgasm. She threw her head back and growled, always so aggressive and unfortunately Bella's hair was the target of her aggression.

Alice squeeze her breasts really hard, giving Rose a little taste of her own medicine. Rose kept Bella's head pressed hard against her as she came down from her high. Once she came down she pulled Bella back up to her face and licked around her mouth, tasting herself. When Rose finished kissing Bella I pulled her towards me and kissed her, running my fingers through her very wet cunt.

She sighed with content then pulled away, sitting back with Alice and Bella. I looked over her naked body once more then commanded for them to give the same attention to Alice.

Bella tenatively kissed Alice, giving gentle nips and licks here and there. Alice gently ran her hands through Bella's thick locks. Rose's hand lifted Alice's dress, exposing her black thatch of hair. Her fingers ran up and down the slit, then found her nub, pinching and twisting it. Alice moaned into Bella's mouth, then she threw her head back as Rose shove her finger inside of Alice. Bella's hand travelled down Alice's stomach and to her heat, Rose stuck Bella's pointer finger into her mouth the placed it at Alice's hole. Bella got the hint then pushed her finger into Alice as well.

They thrusts their fingers in unison, Rose's thumb stroking her clit wildly, making Alice moan and jerk her hips all about. Bella went to Alice's perky breasts, sucking and nibbling her nipples. Oh Bella, so attenative, so sweet and always so eager to please. Alice stroked Bella's hair kindly, then kissed her forehead.

Rose, unhappy with not getting as much attention, slammed her hand up into Alice, making her squeal and gasp. Rose attacked her neck as well, biting and sucking, leaving hickey marks all up and down her long neck.

When Alice started gasping and moaning and threw her head back and thrusted her hips forward I knew she was about to cum. Just as soon as she was on the edge, Rose removed her finger and Bella's and replaced it with her mouth. She knocked Alice back and gripped her thighs, spreading them wide. Alice started bucking and jerking against Rose's rough but pleasurabele treatment. After a few minutes she started to orgasm, Alice pulled Bella back up to her lips and kissed her.

Alice let out a loud, throaty moan when she finally came. Rose stayed between her legs until Alice stopped moaning. Rose kissed up her body and to her lips, making out with her.

Bella was in my arms, I kept a hand on her bottom while I watched Rose and Alice. They both lifted up, their eyes lust filled and dark. They were very eager to get their hands on Bella, she was the one we loved to be rough with. She was so innocent and so noisy.

They waited for me to say something, but I took my time kissing and squeezing Bella, her body was just so wonderful. I gave her one last hard slap on the ass then sent her to the wolves. Her thighs rubbed together in anticipation.

Rose grabbed her by the hair and dragged her towards her, while Alice got behind her. Bella moaned, Rose kissed her roughly forcing her tongue down her throat. Bella whimpered when Alice smacked her ass as hard as she could. Alice began to spank her ass with both her hands, making sure every inch was a nice, bright red.

I could see the juices leaking from Bella drip onto the bed. She may whine and wiggle when we gave her this sweet torture, but secretly, well not secretly, she loved the rough treatment. I knew she would purposely defy me just so she could feel my swift paddle on her juicy behind.

Rose jerked her up on her knees and ripped her dress down the middle, exposing her large breasts, creamy stomach, and brown thatch. Alice ripped what was left of the dress off of her and grabbed her face, then kissed her.

Rose gripped her crotch with her hand and squeezed as hard as she could, making Bella moan. Alice snapped Bella's head back by pulling her hair, which made her torso and hips jut forward and stick out. Alice began pinching and unforgivably pulling her nipples, making them turn a bright, angry red. Rose bite her other nipple, sucking hard on her breast. Bella continued to moan and whimpered as they punished her body. From the look of her juices running down her leg, I could tell she was really enjoying it.

Rose let go off her nipple with a soft pop, then moved her way down to Bella's cunt. Alice pushed Bella down against the bed and grabbed one of her legs then forced it as far apart from the other as she could, pushing it hard into the bed. Rose had the other one in the same position, Bella was completely exposed, the cool breeze from the open window making her shiver.

Alice and Rose ran their hands up and down her pink slit. I lifed up from my seated position to look down at her, Alice and Rose moved their hands, in case I wanted to touch her. Instead I just stared at her, licking my lips, I couldn't wait until she was sitting on my face.

I waved my hand, letting them continued with their minstrations. Rose slapped her cunt, making Bella squeal and jerk. Alice pinched her thigh making Bella stop wiggling. Alice licked from her hole to her clit, making her tongue wide and going slow so Bella could feel every tiny movement. Rose pushed Alice's head out of the way then started sucking on her clit, making Bella moan and what not. Both Alice and Rose started attacking Bella's pussy, she wiggled and moaned and pushed her cunt up higher begging for me.

Again, Rose slapped her cunt and Bella whined wanting more. Rose pushed Alice out of the way and slid up Bella's body, her hand still on her cunt. She shoved two of her fingers into her tight hole, sliding them in and out. Alice tried to get involved but Rose wouldn't let her.

Rose sat back on her heels and stared down at Bella, smiling at her work. Bella's thick pubic hair and thighs were slick and shiny with her juice, her nipples were puckered and dark pink. Her lips were swollen and her cheeks were red where Rose had been slapping her. Rose stuck her fingers into Bella's mouth, making her taste herself, Bella moaned happily.

Rose flipped Bella onto her stomach, making her go on all fours. Her legs spread wide open so we could see her pussy and beautiful ass. Alice slid her hand from the start of Bella's pussy to the crack of her plump ass. Rose slapped her cheek as hard as she could, making a loud crack sound and making Bella jerk up.

Rose shoved two fingers up into Bella's cunt, thrusting furiously while her thumb stroked Bella's clit. Alice rubbed Bella's ass, well I guess none of us could resist her sweet ass. Then Alice licked her finger and pushed it into Bella's back hole, making her whine and wiggle. Rose slapped her ass again, leaving another mark.

Rose increased her pace, and Alice shoved another finger into her ass. I could tell Bella was about to come, I knew from her moans and her jerks. Rose pulled her hair back just as she came, making her pleasure go into overlode while Alice started slapping her ass with her free hand. Once both Rose and Alice figured she was to her limit, they gently lifted her and both kissed her tenderly.

I pulled Bella into my side, I didn't have to pull hard she was wore out from the intense fucking that Alice and Rose just gave her. I kissed her forehead.

"Just rest until I want you darling." I said keeping her at my side. I pulled Rose's face to my cock, "Suck." I commanded and she obliged without any fight. I pulled Alice to my other side and started fucking her mouth with my tongue, placing my hand on her perky ass.

Bella kissed my neck, not wanting to be left out. I slid my hand down to her ass and gave it a gentle squeeze, it was still hot from Alice's spanking. My other hand slid up to Alice's hair and I gripped it, pulling her deeper into my mouth.

Once I felt myself about to cum I jerked Rose off of me and pulled her up to my lips. I pushed her up to straddle my stomach, I could feel her wetness on me. I grabbed both her breasts, I squeezed and pulled them. I tweaked her nipples, twisting, pulled and pinching, making her throw her head back and her cunt leak more. I chuckled, I could make her do whatever I wanted.

Alice turned my head back to her, capturing my lips. Her tongue slipped into my mouth and twirled around mine. Rose twirled her tongue around my nipples and sucked on it lightly. Bella continued to kiss my neck. Three women all to myself, three beautiful, and sexually skilled women all to me.

I was finally tired of the games I switched Alice and Rose's positions, putting Alice on top of me and Rose and Bella on both of my sides. Alice was the smallest of all three of them, now each one of their pussy's were very tight, but Alice's was the tightest because she was so petite.

Easily enough she slid onto my cock, making both of us hiss. I had to hold her still, or else I would cum prematurely. Once she was settled on my cock I pulled Rose up to sit over my face. She knew what I wanted, so she balanced herself, pussy over mouth. I could feel her quivering, excited that I was about to give her a mind blowing orgasm.

My hands motioned for Alice to start riding me, when she started I began to eat Rose's pussy. Both the girls started moaning wildly, bucking and thrashing on top of me. I had to wrap my arms around Rose's thighs to hold her pussy still so I could eat it properly.

Alice was driving me crazy, she was going at a fast enough to make me feel the urge to shot my load into her and slow enough by just barely taking me to the edge. I would go mad soon if she didn't speed her thrusts. I let go of Rose and gripped Alice's thighs forcing her to take me deeper and get the message. She sped up, I could hear her gasping as she came to her own orgasm.

I started thrusting my hips upwards to meet Alice's thrusts. Her moans and grunts became louder, I started growling into Rose's pussy. I would cum in a few moments. As soon as I came it was like a domino effect, Alice came then Rose.

I moaned and then let Rose fall to my side. Alice fell on my chest. I kissed both their heads.

"Oh my girls, you are amazing. Now I have one more girl I need to satisfy before we can all go to sleep." I turned onto my side and pulled Bella towards me. I gave her a hard slap on the ass then wrapped myself around her.

She moaned into my mouth, our tongues wrestling. I sucked on her plump lips making them swell. Her hand stroked my face lovingly, always so sweet and caring. Her other hand felt it's way down to my cock, she eagerly stroked and rubbed it trying to rouse it again. Of course she got me going again.

"I'm glad you still have enough energy for me." She said as I sucked her earlobe.

"I'll always have enough energy for you, all of you my lovelys." I told her. I rolled over top of her, this time I wanted to have control over the thrusting. She opened her legs wide and I was met with her wet heat.

I sat back, grabbed a hold of her legs and pushed her knees up into her chest. Then I rubbed my cock up and down her slit. With her legs being in this position she couldn't really wiggle like she usually does. Alice and Rose got on both sides of her and held her legs open. This way I could slide deeply inside of her.

I slowly entered her, moaning the whole way. So tight. My hands went on both sides of her head as I thrusted, this way I could look into her eyes.

She started to close them as I went faster, "Ah ah ah, keep your eyes open." I told her tsking.

She opened them immediately and bit her lip to keep from closing her eyes. I started slamming myself harder into her. She started moaning wildly when Alice's thumb began to rub her clit furiously. She threw her head back and bit into her lip so hard she started to bleed.

I licked her lip, cleaning the blood off of her mouth. She started making loud noises, indicating her impending orgasm. I sped up and chuckled, her face was so beautiful as she came. When her pussy tightened around my cock I threw my head back. My vision blurred as I came, my teeth were probably close to breaking as I shot my load into her.

My thrusts slowed as I rode out my orgasm. Bella was shaking, her legs quivering. I kissed her face and then rolled off her. Rose and Alice both shared the task of cleaning my dick, I patted their heads in apperciation.

We assumed our usual sleeping positions, Rose on my ride side, Bella on my left and Alice laying on my chest, since she was the smallest. I kissed each one of them good night. Then Rose and Bella blew out the candles that were lit on our bedside tables.

"Mmm I love you my sweet, beautiful girls. My amazing wives." I said as we drifted off to sleep.

"Good night Edward, love you." Rose said, kissing my lips.

"Good night Edward love you to." Alice said kissing my lips.

"Good night Edward love you." Bella said kissing my lips.

"Good night my sweets, I love you all to my beautiful wives..."

The poem in the story was by Elizabeth Bennet Brown, so props to her I just used it for Alice's poem. So what did you think? Three wives for Mr. Cullen. You know what they say, Behind every great man there is an even greater woman. Well when your a powerful man you need three powerful women.


End file.
